Un bébé pour Lisbon et Jane
by dreamofjisbon1
Summary: John le Rouge à encore frappé mais pour se faire pardonner , il à tenu à laisser un petit cadeau à Patrick et Teresa .
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjours à tous ! Je vous présente ma Fan-Fiction sur TheMentalist . La Fanfiction est corrigée par **Katkitten4 .**_

_ Pour l'instant je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle va contenir , mais j'espère la faire durer le plus longtemps possible . Après votre lecture , j'aimerais que vous laissiez une review pour chaque chapitre , concernant vos impressions , si possible .Sur ceux , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ._

* * *

** Chapitre 1  
**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres aujourd'hui. Un jour typiquement typique . Lisbon avait presque ri à cette pensée .Comme si un jour pouvait être ordinaire pour son équipe et elle . Il était normal pour eux d'être anormaux . Elle les aimait particulièrement et ils étaient devenus une véritable famille depuis l'arrivée de Jane . Et sans lui, elle devait bien admettre qu'ils ne seraient plus les mêmes .

Il avait le don de changer les gens, de les marquer et c'est ce qu'il avait fait entre autre avec elle . Le caractère de la jeune femme s'était adouci . Elle rougissait pour tous les sous-entendus qu'il émettait à son égard, entrait dans son jeu quand il la taquinait .En bref elle flirtait avec son cher consultant et le pire de tout, c'est qu' elle y prenait un plaisir fou .Elle était sans doute en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et ce qu'avait dit Sean Barlow le mois dernier l'avait particulièrement affirmé .

_-« Couchée dans votre lit en train de penser à Patrick... Vous êtes un peu amoureuse de lui, non ? . Mais il est si réservé et manipulateur. Ça doit être dur, n'est-ce pas . »_ Avait-il cité alors qu'elle essayait de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues . Elle n'avait pas cherché à nier car elle savait de toute façon que personne n'aurait cru à ses contre-propos . Et surtout pas son consultant qui avait paru aussi gêné qu'elle à ce moment là .D'ailleurs ce Sean Barlow avait réussi à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, tout comme avait l'habitude de le faire Jane.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle poussa le consultant hors de son esprit et posa le rapport qu'elle venait d'effectuer sur la pile .Elle ferma les yeux un moment, crispée par la douleur qui immergeait dans son dos .L'espace entre ses omoplates lui faisait mal, envoyant la douleur jusqu'à son cou. Elle détestait les douleurs dorsales. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où elle s'étirait, la douleur revenait dans la seconde .Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais là, elle devait admettre qu'il y avait de quoi .

Avant de partir et de prendre congé pour la soirée , elle décida de faire une petite halte ailleurs .Elle ferma les yeux avant de pousser la porte du grenier et de la laisser s'entrouvrir .

-«_ Lisbon, si vous continuez à me fixer comme ça, je tenterai de croire que Sean avait raison ..._ »Dit l'homme en plaisantant ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter .

-«_ Comment avez vous su que c'était moi_ ?» Demanda-elle en surprise qu'il l'ait reconnue .

-« _Vous sentez la cannelle_ .» Admit-il d'un air qui s'avérait être nonchalant .

-« _Je suis à trois mètres de vous, vous ne pouvez pas sentir mon parfum . C'est impossible_ .»

-«_ Vous pensiez si fort que ça m'a alerté . Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?_ » Questionna-il en se redressant .

-«_ Rien_ .» Menti-elle en restant près de la porte .

-« _Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait rien_ » Dit le blond en se levant pour lui faire face . L'obscurité ne dissimulant pas entièrement son visage, il pouvait apercevoir l'expression qu'elle abordait ; mi inquiète et soucieuse .

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire .

-« _Et je crois que vous vous inquiétez un peu trop pour moi_ .» Reprit-il en restant à distance d'elle .

-« _Je ne peux m'y résoudre . Nous sommes partenaires . Nous devons compter l'un sur l'autre ...»_ Répondit l'agent d'une voix douce en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce .

-« _Vous ne pouvez pas compter sur moi Teresa, vous ne devez pas_ ...» Fit- il en croisant son regard peiné . Elle le regarda longuement en soutenant son regard .

-« _Vous n'avez pas le droit de me donner des ordres . Je suis votre patronne, votre partenaire et votre amie . Je compte sur vous ._ »Cracha-t-elle en plantant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux océan de son collègue .

-« _Et j'ai enfin confiance en vous_ . »Lâcha-elle avec un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres . Jane se tut . Il n'avait rien à rajouter de plus . Il n'avait rien à dire . Visiblement cette femme était aussi attachée à lui qu'il ne l'était à elle .

-«_ Bien_ . »Dit-il .

-« _Faites une pause sur l'affaire John Le Rouge . Sortez d'ici . Allez prendre une douche ..._

-« _Insinuez-vous que je sens mauvais ?_» Demanda-il légèrement taquin .

-« _Simplement reposez vous ._

-« _Et vous allez voir un médecin pour votre dos ._ » Il avait soufflé ces mots en s'étant un peu trop rapproché d'elle .Elle pouvait sentir à ce moment-là tous les signaux de détresses se déclencher dans son esprit. Elle devait faire un pas en arrière ou partir mais elle n'en fit rien . Impossible de bouger, elle était trop obnubilée par ce qu'il se passait .

-« _Jane ?_ »Ses yeux glissèrent le long de l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à sa bouche devenue très proche de la sienne désormais .

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes , le téléphone de sa partenaire sonna, l'obligeant ainsi à reculer d'un pas . Jane nota le rouge sur ses joues et la confusion dans son regard. Elle détourna le regard et décrocha comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire après tant d'années passées à faire ce métier . Écoutant attentivement son interlocuteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher vaguement un _« On arrive .»_

**- o -**

-«_ Nous avons un accident de route qui a causé la mort de deux personnes_ »Lisbon balaya du regard les alentours et constata les dégâts d'un seul coup d'œil .La voiture avait terminé dans le fossé, les deux corps avaient été expulsés .L'air grave qu'abordait son agent ne présageait rien de bon .Jane les quitta quelques instant, sans pour autant s'imprégner d'un regard en coin de sa partenaire .

-«_ Il n'y a pas eu meurtre . Alors pourquoi nous ont-ils appelés_ _?_»Voulut -elle savoir en surveillant son consultant du coin de l'œil . Ce dernier fit halte près des deux corps sans vie . Il s'arrêta net et se figea de terreur en apercevant l'impossible devant lui . Il avait encore frappé, si vite, si violemment et en changeant ses modes opératoires .

-«_ Lisbon_ ». Appela-il terrifié le regard porté sur la tache de sang . Il la fixa avec intensité . La trace de John le Rouge le narguait encore après temps d'années .Une main vint se poser sur le bras du blondinet glissant jusqu'à la sienne .

-« _C'est sûrement une imitation ._ »Tenta-elle de dire en contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix qui trahissaient sa peur .

-«_ Nous savons pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas . John le Rouge a changé ses modes opératoires. Ce n'est pas anodin sinon il ne nous aurait pas donné les sept noms de la liste_ .» La jeune femme baissa le regard vers le smiley en déglutissant . Jane entremêla ses doigts aux siens . Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul . Elle était là pour lui et il voulait aussi lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle . Il passa alors un bras derrière son dos et elle s' agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait .

-« _Et maintenant ?_

- « _On rentre chez nous ._ » Il bifurqua entrainant la brunette dans son mouvement .Elle ne broncha pas se contentant de le suivre .

Le voyage était pesant. Ils devaient rentrer au CBI car la voiture de Jane y était toujours et il fallait que Lisbon rajoute un nouveau dossier à l'affaire John le Rouge . Elle eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur la route . Les doigts crispés sur le volant, elle se posait tant de questions .Elle se sentait si vulnérable à ce moment même qu'elle tenta un regard vers Jane et entreprit de commencer une conversation, rien que pour s'aider elle-même.

-«_ Pourquoi a-t-il changé de mise en scène ? Simuler un accident de voiture, ça ne tombe pas sous le sens ._ » Jane la regarda alors et elle sentit une chaleur, si habituelle maintenant, lui monter aux joues. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir comme une adolescente en sa présence .

-« _Je n'en sais pas plus que vous_ .» Avoua-il dans un léger soupir . «_ Cela m'intrigue énormément ._ » Lisbon hocha la tête et donna un bref coup de volant à droite continuant à se poser mille questions . Jane attendit qu'elle gare sa voiture avant de détacher sa ceinture et de sortir . L'agent ouvrit à son tour la portière alors que son consultant avait déjà fermé la sienne .

-«_ Il serait préférable de rentrer chez vous Jane_ . » Dit-elle en passant les portes de l'ascenseur à ses côtés .

- « _Sans vous vexer Lisbon, je pense que depuis le temps vous savez que je ne passe plus mes nuits chez moi . Je dors régulièrement sur votre canapé quand vous n'êtes pas là ._» Avoua-il en provoquant la rougeur de ses joues.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma de suite trouvant son petit discours stupide et incohérent pour l'inciter à rentrer chez lui . Après tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans son antre étant donné qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il passerait toute la nuit sur l'affaire John le Rouge . Et puis d'ailleurs s 'il dormait sur son canapé, elle pourrait avoir un œil sur lui et s'assurer qu'il se repose bien .

-« _Vous pouvez utiliser mon canapé pour la nuit . Mais je vous préviens que si je trouve une trace de bave dessus je vous assure que vous me le payerez très cher_ .

- _Alors nous sommes d'accord . Je reste . Allons faire une halte à la cuisine pour vous préparer un café et me faire un thé ._

_- Volontiers »_

Allongé sur le canapé de Lisbon, Jane avait les yeux mi-clos. Entre ses paupières il avait vue sur sa patronne qui rédigeait un nouveau dossier .Lui aussi veillait sur elle . Ses froncements de sourcils lui laissaient voir qu'elle était fatiguée .Depuis combien de temps était-elle à l'ouvrage ? Elle commençait à ressentir sa douleur dorsale et grimaça légèrement avant de reprendre une gorgée de café . Se sentant somnoler, elle décida de s'accorder une petite pause .

**- o -**

Ne sachant pas comment elle avait atterri sur son canapé le lendemain matin, Lisbon mit un instant à prendre conscience des événements de la veille . Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il semblerait qu'elle se soit finalement endormie .

Subitement, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit ce qui la fit se lever en sursaut lui provoquant un léger vertige. Jane accourut jusque à elle et l'encercla de ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe . Il la posa délicatement sur le divan avant de prendre place à côté d'elle .

-«_ Jane ? »_ Fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse .

-«_ Tenez, buvez moi ça_ .» Dit-il en lui tendant un gobelet qu'elle lui prit de suite en avalant une gorgée . Elle ferma les yeux un moment , retrouvant ses esprits puis sa voix normale .

-« _Merci_

- _Patron ._ » Fit d'une voix douce Grace en tapant gracieusement à la porte . Lisbon ainsi que Jane tournèrent en même temps la tête pour voir l'interlocutrice qui passait la porte .

-«_ Je suis désolée de vous déranger_ » Reprit-elle .Mais quelqu'un vous demande . Il souhaiterait aussi voir Jane .

-« _Qui est-ce ?_ » Demanda la flic en se levant intriguée d'en savoir plus .

-« _Un certain Philippe Bannerman_ . Il dit être le notaire des deux victimes » Annonça la rouquine .

-« _Dites lui que nous arrivons ._

-« _D'accord ._ »

**- o -**

Assise aux côtés de Jane, la jeune femme attendit que le notaire prenne la parole . Cela la frustrait beaucoup de ne pas savoir pourquoi il voulait les voir .Elle coula un regard vers son consultant et nota qu' il avait l'air curieux et intrigué par ce qui allait s'ensuivre .Visiblement ils n'étaient pas demandés pour un quelconque dérapage .

-« _Bon je pense que vous savez tous les deux pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis à l'heure actuelle, non ?_ »Les deux concernés échangèrent un drôle de regard .

-« Excusez moi , mais nous n'en avons aucune idée» . Avoua Lisbon .

-« _Eh bien en préparant le testament de Laurenne et Peter nous avons parlé de qui prendrait soin d'Elizabeth dans les éventualités malheureuses où ils viendraient à disparaitre tous les deux et ils vous ont nommé vous .»_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**31/07/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**Je tiens à remercier :**Katkitten4** , **Calypsoh** ,**Hila** ,**Olympe9,** **xMiyu** pour avoir laissé leur avis .Vous êtes géniaux .

* * *

** Chapitre 2  
**

* * *

Lisbon avait pratiquement les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites tellement elle était abasourdie . Si c'était une blague, elle était de mauvais goût . La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Jane et bloqua son regard sur lui, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder . Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était aussi étonné qu'elle .

Elle reporta alors son attention sur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre les mains . Elle dut le lire plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas . Son nom était écrit à coté de celui de Jane, les certifiant comme tuteurs légaux de la petite Elizabeth s' il arrivait malheur à ses parents . Elle reposa fébrilement le papier et releva la tête .

-«_ Il doit y avoir une erreur . Ce n'est pas possible . Enfin nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté avec Laurenne et Peter_. »Dit-elle en posant son regard vers l'homme qui leur avait annoncé la nouvelle .

-«_ Oui, je suis d'accord . Il doit y avoir une confusion .Revérifiez . Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes trompé_ .»Dit poliment Jane avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, persuadé d'avoir raison .

-« _Je suis désolé, mais j'ai examiné plusieurs fois ce testament et je n'ai trouvé aucune erreur . D'ailleurs j'ai une lettre qui vous est adressée à tous les deux . Tenez ._ »Il la glissa sur le bord du bureau .

_Monsieur Jane et Mademoiselle Lisbon,_  
_Nous savons que notre démarche va vous paraitre étrange mais un ami que nous avons en commun, nous a certifié que vous pourriez très bien vous occuper d'Elizabeth s'il nous arrivait malheur . Ne vous inquiétiez pas notre choix a été purement réfléch__i__ et notre ami John nous a informé sur vous .Nous espérons sincèrement que vous accepterez notre dernière volonté . Veillez bien sur elle ._  
_Laurenne et Peter ._

Lisbon resta bouche bée à la fin de sa lecture . Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ... D'ailleurs à quoi s'attendait-elle exactement ? A avoir la garde d'une petite sur le dos? Certainement pas . Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'en pensait Jane ?En général il adorait vraiment les enfants, elle l'avait vu avec eux quelques fois mais c'était durant des enquêtes. Serait-ce différent ? Elle ne savait pas comment il se sentirait de s'occuper d'un bébé à plein temps et ça lui apporterait probablement des souvenirs douloureux .

Soudain une forte migraine l' assaillit . Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour faire estomper la douleur .Cela lui arrivait très régulièrement en ce moment et elle mettait toujours ça sur le dos de la caféine ou de la fatigue qu'elle accumulait de jour en jour.

-«_ Lisbon , est-ce que tout va bien ?_»Surprise par la question murmurée à son oreille, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse .« _Allons prendre l'air quelques instants ._ » Son ton était doux et protecteur . Il avais mit John le Rouge et ce maudit testament au placard, seul l'état de Lisbon était sa priorité pour le moment .Il l'aida à se relever et à prendre congé en la laissant s'accrocher à lui .

**- o -**

Une petite brise tiède flottant dans l'air, le calme régnant sur l'atmosphère, la jeune femme se sentit beaucoup mieux après cette courte balade imposée par Jane . Son mal de tête n' avait pas entièrement disparu, mais elle se sentait reconnaissante vis à vis de son consultant .Ce dernier lui tendit un médicament qui stopperait sans doute ces horribles coups qui lui assaillaient les tempes .C'est en esquissant une grimace qu'elle avala ce liquide orange qui n'avait pas bon goût .

-« _Merci_ .» Avait-elle réussi à articuler ayant toujours cet affreux goût à l'arrière de la gorge .Elle ouvrit les yeux et Jane la fixa du regard, avec ce visage inquiet dont les traits ne s'adoucissaient que pour elle . Il était venu s'assoir à ses côtés et sa poitrine s'échauffa . Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle prit son courage pour lancer le sujet qu'ils esquivaient .

-« _Vous savez, on ne pourra pas éviter le sujet indéfiniment_ . »Lui fit-elle part d'une voix presque inaudible en détournant le regard honteuse de son évocation .

-« _Pourquoi ?_

-_Parce que ._

-_Parce que n'a jamais été considéré comme une réponse valable le saviez vous ?_ »Lisbon sentit de l'agacement prendre possession de son corps .Il voulait éviter le sujet sur l'enfant et l'acte de John le Rouge ?Bien . Elle n'en ferait pas de même voilà tout .

-«_ Écoutez, vous n'avez qu'à faire comme bon vous semble . Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de lettre , de testament et de bébé . Si vous ne voulez pas adopter cet enfant, moi je le ferai, avec ou sans vous _. » Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre , qu'elle était déjà partie rejoindre le notaire à grande enjambées, le laissant seul dans la cuisine .

**- o -**

Inconfortablement installé sur son lit de camp, quelques heures plus tard, Jane regardait fixement le plafond pensivement . Il cherchait à savoir pourquoi John le Rouge avait fait ça ; manipuler gratuitement ces pauvres gens et les inciter à léguer leur unique enfant à des inconnus pour après les tuer et lui donner la possibilité de redevenir père, c'était insensé .

Petit à petit ses pensées divaguaient sur Lisbon qui avait décidé d'élever cet enfant seule, sans lui demander le fond de sa pensée . Il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre elle bien qu'il ait essayé .Ça ne marchait pas , ça ne fonctionnait pas . C'était impensable . Elle était Lisbon et elle agissait avec son cœur et il l'aimait pour ça .Il l'aimait et cela lui faisait peur car il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon à ceux qui été trop proches de lui . Subitement une lampe invisible s'éclaira au-dessus de sa tête . Une hypothèse le frappa de plein fouet . Il se redressa rapidement . Il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui rende visite .

**- o -**

Assise sur son vieux canapé beige, la jeune femme berçait doucement le bébé dans ses bras qui jouait avec ses cheveux bruns . Elle était minuscule et elle avait peur de l'écraser . Cette petite était mignonne à croquer avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ses pommettes toutes roses . Elle posa sa toute petite tête sur sa poitrine sans la lâcher du regard .

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas alors les trois coups qui avaient retenti sur la porte d'entrée , ni la sonnette . Ce fut seulement quand elle entendit son nom, qu'elle releva la tête interloquée par ce bruit . Lorsqu'elle entendit une deuxième fois son nom , Lisbon se leva lentement et marcha vers la porte d'entrée en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la petite qui s'était endormie contre elle .

-«_ Qui est là ?_ » Fit-elle en élevant un peu la voix et en attendant une réponse de la part de son visiteur nocturne .

-« _C'est moi ._ » Claironna une voix familière .

Ce timbre de voix, elle aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit directement sa porte d'entrée d'une seule main pour se retrouver devant Jane qui affichait un mince sourire .Elle se poussa pour le laisser entrer et referma directement la porte derrière lui en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit .Il coula un regard vers le bébé qui était endormi dans les bras de sa coéquipière .

Cette dernière le fixa en attendant qu'il prenne la parole pour lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici , dans son salon à une heure aussi tardive .

-« _Vous auriez du thé ?_ » Demanda-il à la plus grande surprise de Lisbon qui ne s'attendait pas à ça . Toutefois , elle ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête avant d'aller coucher Élisabeth dans son berceau et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front .

Après cela , elle se dirigea d'un pas las dans sa cuisine et commença à concocter la boisson chaude du mentaliste . Un coup d'œil rapide derrière son épaule, lui fit voir qu'il était déjà assis sur son canapé et qu'il regardait la petite .  
Une fois le thé prêt , elle le lui apporta tranquillement et prit place au fauteuil face à lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment. Ils ne se toisaient pas, se fixant juste, attendant probablement à ce que ce soit l'autre qui prenne la parole.

Jane prit une gorgée de thé sans pour autant cesser de fixer la jeune femme qui s'était installée face à lui. Elle ne le savait probablement pas, mais elle le rendait fou dans cette tenue . Il reprit une deuxième gorgée de thé tout en changeant son regard de direction .

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le bébé profondément endormi . Lisbon commençait à bouillir d'impatience . Elle ne put attendre qu'il ait fini sa tasse pour lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de sa visite .

-« _Dites moi . Pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ?_ .»Demanda-elle .

-« _Simple visite de courtoisie_ .»Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire .

-«_ Jane ..._ »Fit-elle d'un ton suppliant .Après toutes ces années, elle en était encore au point de le supplier pour pouvoir avoir des informations et pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu à elle. Diable !

-«_ Ce n'est pas contre vous Lisbon ... Mais en gardant ce bébé , vous prenez le risque d'être en danger ._ »Il fit une pause et se dépêcha de continuer . « _Je pense que John le Rouge a l'intention de vous tuer toutes les deux . Il veut répéter l'acte qu'il a fait il y a des années . Il veut me briser en vous atteignant_ . »Termina-il difficilement .

Les paroles de Jane flottèrent dans l'air quelques instants avant que Lisbon n'en comprenne réellement le sens . Elle coula un regard vers la petite et baissa la tête déboussolée par cette révélation .

- « _Il est hors de question que je..._

-_Je sais, Teresa ._» Dit-il en la coupant .«_ C'est pour ça que nous allons élever cette petite ensemble ._»Il esquissa un petit sourire, laissant la jeune femme sans voix .

* * *

** TBC…**

* * *

**05/08/13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous** , je suis désolée pour ce retard !Je tiens à remercier :**Irisun , Calypsoh , , Hila , Chachou , kat , Microbe 17 et sharon070198 .** Pour vos adorable reviews qui me donne le sourire .

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant . Sur ceux , je vous souhaite une agréable lecture . **Vive les Reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Lisbon releva la tête encore incertaine des mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de l'homme en face d'elle . Elle croisa ses beaux yeux bleus qui ne pouvaient qu'affirmer ses dires .La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche obnubilée par la proximité de son consultant et se rendit compte que sa main recouvrait la sienne au moment où un vide s'installa entre eux . Jane s'était levé et marchait à présent vers la porte d'entrée .

-« _Qu'est ce que vous faites ?»_Sa question le prit au dépourvu .Il se tourna lentement vers elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres .

-«_ Vous ne répondiez pas . Alors j'ai pris ce signe de silence comme une invitation à partir . Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans vos réflexions ._

-_ Jane, je voudrais savoir ce que vous entendiez tout à l'heure par le fait que nous allons élever ce bébé ensemble_ ?»Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et elle voulait clarifier les choses avant d'aller se coucher .

-« _Franchement, je pensais avoir été clair dans mes propos . Tant que je suis avec vous, près de vous , John le Rouge ne peut pas vous atteindre . Alors la seule solution et que j'élève Elizabeth avec vous .Et d'ailleurs à ce propos, vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires, ça me paraitrait logique si j' emménageais ici ._ _Naturellement je ne le ferai pas contre votre gré ._

- _Je ...Peut-être, je n'en ai aucune idée . Je pense que nous devrions dormir pour l'instant et en reparler demain matin . Vous n'avez qu'a prendre le canapé pour cette nuit ._»Il acquiesça lentement, la regardant s'emparer du berceau et prendre l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage .

**- o -**

Quelque chose sonnait, faisant grogner Lisbon .Elle tapa sur ce qu'elle savait être son réveil. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle les laissa s'habituer à la faible lumière du soleil .Elle leva doucement la tête puis paresseusement la laissa retomber sur son coussin .

La sonnerie continuait de plus en plus fort la laissant échapper un faible gémissement . Elle haïssait qu'on l'arrache à son sommeil, elle détestait les matins . Après être sortie du lit, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa vielle couverture et prit courageusement les escaliers pour descendre . Ses boucles indisciplinées furent les première choses qu'elle vit quand elle arriva en bas .Jane dormait profondément sur son canapé, ses yeux étaient clos et il ronflait doucement .

-«_ Jane._ » Elle étouffa un rire et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le réveiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait .

-« _Mmph, hm?_ » Il ouvrit les paupières puis plissa les yeux pour améliorer sa vision et esquissa un léger sourire endormi en apercevant le visage de sa coéquipière . Elle se tenait accroupie, face à lui, tellement proche qu'il pouvait humer le parfum qu'elle dégageait . La cannelle , un doux parfum enviant .

Soudain un cri provenant de l'étage retentit dans la pièce, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de sonorité dès le matin .Et maintenant il devrait s'y faire, s'y réhabituer après tant d'années . Il se passa un main sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits et observa sa coéquipière qui semblait hésiter . Elle avait lu vaguement une fois qu'il fallait laisser les bébés pleurer pour qu'ils apprennent à se calmer seuls .Naturellement elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire le test puisqu'à l'époque elle n'avait pas d'enfant .

Elle prit alors la décision la plus sage et se dirigea à l'étage pour calmer les pleurs du bébé . En montant , elle dérapa et bascula en arrière, tombant dans la direction de son consultant . Ses bras lui encerclèrent la taille, son souffle lui effleura ses cheveux et cette proximité lui fit rater un battement de cœur .

-« _Courir en montant les escaliers n'est pas conseillé très chère_ . »Et sur ses mots, il dégagea son étreinte la laissant sans voix .

Elle entra si rapidement dans sa chambre, qu'elle faillit se prendre les pieds dans ses chaussures . Jane la suivait de près, prenant soin d'examiner chaque recoin de la pièce . Il nota que Lisbon était une femme très bordélique et souffla un rire . Elle avait beau être une maniaque du travail, ça ne restait pas le cas pour le ménage voilà tout . Des vêtements, des chaussettes organisaient un peu la pièce . Il y avait même un soutien gorge suspendu à la lampe ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Jane qui ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main dessus .

-« _Mais ...Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ »Lui demanda la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil l'air désemparé. Derechef, il s'empressa de fourrer le sous-vêtement de sa coéquipière dans sa poche de costume, ni vu ni connu et se racla ensuite la gorge pour laisser échapper sa gêne .

-« _Rien de très intéressent . Puis-je ?_ »Elle posa délicatement le bébé dans les bras de son consultant, puis le surveilla du coin de l'œil quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bain .

Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle vit la scène qui se déroulait devant elle . Jane esquissant des grimaces, faisant des chatouilles sur le ventre de la petite qui riait au éclat devant ses pitreries . Il n'avait plus l'air d'un homme seul, triste et meurtri mais de quelqu'un d'heureux Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir en sachant pertinemment que ça ne durait pas .

-« _Elle vous aime bien_ . »Constata l'agent en restant près de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine .

-« _Ce petit bout de chou, ne me fera pas oublier ma vengeance Lisbon ... _»Dit-il d'un air désolé en terminant d'habiller le bébé qui gigotait dans tous les sens .Elle baissa la tête pendant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle .

-«_Ne soyez pas triste ._»Lui murmura-il en posant sa main sur son épaule . Comment ne pouvait -elle pas l'être Comment se sentir pleinement heureuse en sachant que John le Rouge allait tuer de nouveau ? Allait causer de nouvelle perte . Elle releva la tête et se laissa transpercer par le regard de Jane . Son regard si fort .

**- o -**

Jane examina pensivement des cristaux sur l'étagère la plus basse du meuble puis se releva lentement . La boutique était trop calme à son goût et cela ne présageait rien de bon . Il bifurqua face au comptoir et regarda fixement au delà . Un homme sans doute l'herboriste surgit de nulle part .

-« _Que puis-je pour vous ?_

-« _CB...»_Elle n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa carte et de continuer, qu'il sauta par-dessus le comptoir, la poussant au passage contre une étagère de flacons qui se fracassèrent à ses pieds .Lisbon heurta le sol et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées . Bouche bée, le mentaliste coula un regard vers sa coéquipière qui s'était relevée et qui s'engageait à présent à la poursuite de l'herboriste en trébuchant .

Un bruit s'échappa de l'arrière boutique retenant l'attention du consultant . Il poussa les rideaux et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de cette pièce sombre qui était glaciale . Un flot de musique classique, plutôt du Bach traversait la pièce .Il s 'avança prudemment sachant qui il retrouverait une fois à l'intérieur .

L'homme qui avait assassiné sa femme et sa fille, l'homme qui marquait ses meurtres par un smiley . Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il attendait qu'il se montre .Mais au bout de dix minutes rien ne se passa, il lâcha un profond soupir et commença à rebrousser le chemin lorsque tout à coup, une voix lui chuchota ces mots :

-« _Je vais tuer tes amis un par un . Pour les autres, ça n'a pas trainé . Mais pour eux, ça sera lent et douloureux . Je ne vais pas te laisser vivre ta nouvelle vie de famille éternellement . Le cadeau que je t'ai donné a un prix, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs . Fais bien attention à ta chère Lisbon, car il se peut que ce soit elle qui disparaisse la première ...»_ Il se recula à pas de loup laissant échapper de sa gorge un éclat de rire qui frôlait l'hystérie .

-« _Je suis bien plus près de toi que tu ne le penses .Observe moins et écoute plus_ .»Termina-il en s'éclipsant dans l'obscurité .

Le cœur battant, Jane fixait un point invisible dans l'obscurité . Il inspira et expira reprenant ses esprits .Lorsqu'il sortit , il aperçut une ombre . Sans attendre , il s'élança dans la rue et tomba nez à nez avec Lisbon qui avait réussi à attraper l'herboriste . Il renifla deux ou trois fois et détailla du coin de l'œil sa coéquipière .

-«_ Vous puez ._ »Lâcha-il honnêtement .

-«Je m'en étais aperçue »Répliqua-elle .Sa chemise était imbibée d'huile essentielles ce qui la gênait . Elle détestait les fortes odeurs et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très fan de celles- là .Le voyage jusqu'au bureau se fit pesant . Jane ne la taquinait pas sur son odeur, ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le trajet . Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait . Non, elle en avait la certitude .S'arrêtant au feu, elle tourna la tête vers lui décidant d'entamer une conversation .

-«_Es-ce que tout va bien ?»_ Lui demanda-elle les deux mains sur le volant .

-«_Il est vert ._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Le feu , il est passé au vert_ . »Elle appuya sur la pédale un peu trop vite au goût de Jane car celui-ci bascula en avant .Lisbon était énervée . Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose . Mais quoi ? Que s'était-il passé en son absence ?

Après avoir confié l'herboriste à Cho, elle décida d'aller toucher un mot à son consultant . Le lourd silence dans l'ascenseur l'avait fait réfléchir . Elle entra dans l'Open Space, son regard balaya la pièce mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait . Pas de chevelure blonde, ni de costume . Elle soupira, diable où était-il passé ?

Les heures passèrent et toujours pas de Jane à l'horizon et elle brulait intérieurement . Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait savoir . Mais apparemment lui, ne voulait pas qu'elle sache . Pourquoi ? Ca elle n'en avait aucune idée .Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, elle ne l'attendit pas . Elle était trop en colère contre lui . Alors, elle quitta le CBI et rentra chez elle en passant chercher Elizabeth à la crèche .

Quand elle arriva au bas de l'immeuble , elle eut l'immense surprise de voir Jane , assis sur les marches . Il se leva quand il la vit et l'aida à prendre la petite . Elle ne lui accorda aucun regard, aucun sourire et même aucune parole quand ils furent chez elle .

-«_ Allez Lisbon, arrêtez de faire la tête_ ».Elle se retourna, le détailla de haut en bas et lui prit le bébé . S'engageant vers le salon, elle déposa Elizabeth sur le ventre dans le parc avant se retourner vers Jane qui l'observait .

-« _Je ne fais pas la tête_ .» Répondit-elle glacialement .

-« Je vois bien que si . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes fâchée .» Avoua-il d'un air innocent en se rapprochant d'elle . Elle se recula un peu, sachant qu'il finirait par la prendre dans les bras . C'était une question de temps, il allait la baratiner pour qu'elle cesse de lui en vouloir .Mais ça ne se passerait pas ainsi . Ras-le-bol de ses mots de beau parleur, ras-le-bol de lui, enfin non, mais pratiquement .

-« _Eh bien, pour une fois que vous n'en avez aucune idée, je vais vous laisser mariner . Avec un peu de chance, vous parviendrez à comprendre le pourquoi du comment_ .» Fit-elle d'un air sarcastique .

-« _C'est ridicule ._ »Lâcha-il dans un petit rire en écoutant les âneries de la jeune femme . Elle s'offusqua et se tourna dos à lui se prenant le coin tranchant du comptoir dans le ventre .Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, la faisant verser une larme . Inquiet il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle le repoussa en hurlant :

-« _Allez au diable Jane !_

-_ J'irai plus tard si vous voulez, mais pour l'instant je vais vous soigner ._»Il passa un bras derrière ses épaules la forçant ainsi à le suivre .

Sortant de la salle de bain avec des compresses et du désinfectant, il lui adressa un sourire en s'installant en face d'elle .Se raclant gorge en voyant l'étendue des dégâts il dit :

-«_Il va falloir que je vous enlève votre chemise ..._ »Elle hocha la tête beaucoup trop exténuée pour le faire . Liz comme la surnommait Jane, n'avait pas fait sa nuit . Elle avait réveillé à plusieurs reprises Lisbon . Pendant qu'il lui déboutonnait le chemisier, des pensées absurdes traversèrent l'esprit du consultant . Il s'empressa de terminer pour s'attaquer au soin .

-«_Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous blesser_ .»Dit-il en appliquant le désinfectant sur la plaie de la brunette qui préférait regarder ailleurs .

- _Il faudrait que vous retourniez voir Liz en bas, elle est toute seule et je n'aime pas ça ._

-« _D'accord, mais s'il vous plait, regardez moi_ .» Elle soupira et à contre cœur elle daigna enfin le regarder . Ses yeux bleus lui firent toujours le même effet . Des petits papillons dans le creux de l'estomac .

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, les lèvres de Jane se posèrent sur les siennes et l'embrassèrent . Elle resta pétrifiée, laissant sa bouche suivre le mouvement malgré le fait qu'elle lui en voulut toujours . Il rompit lentement le contact, leur lèvres s'effleurèrent avant que ce baiser ne soit réellement fini . En silence, sans un mot, Jane partit, laissant Lisbon sans voix comme à son habitude .

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**16/08/2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjours à tous :)** Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews .

**Katkitten4 :** Je te remercie d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et pour ta review :)

**sharon070198 :** Coucou !Oui je veux ta mort mdrr je rigole ! Merci également pour ta review ! :D

**ElisemCaskettetjustikki :**Salut :) Merci du compliment et de la review :)

**Olympe9 :** Coucou ! Alors en fait John le Rouge les a manipulé , c'est pour ça qu'ils ont accepté de donner la garde de leur fille à des inconnus .

**lyla grint :**Mercii du compliment :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et **VIVE LES REVIEWS ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

* * *

D'un air absent, Lisbon passa une main sur ses lèvres en se remémorant ce baiser inattendu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait embrassé Jane. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Elle aurait dû le faire. Mais elle était trop obnubilée par le rapprochement de son consultant qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire à ce moment-là .

Elle soupira. Encore une fois il l'avait mis dans une mauvaise posture. Elle songea à descendre et lui demander les raisons de son acte, mais elle chassa vite cette solution . Elle savait qu'il nierait, comme d'habitude, ou qu'il ferait semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait et cela l'énervait toujours .

Elle se leva du lit, grimaçant légèrement en touchant la petite cicatrice qui commençait à se former au bas de son ventre et partit dans la salle de bain prendre la douche qui l'attendait depuis qu'un tas d'huiles s'étaient renversées sur sa chemise .Elle inclina la tête en arrière,laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être quand la pluie d'eau chaude lui tomba dessus, relaxant ainsi tous les muscles de son corps. Le parfum savoureux de la cannelle emplissait la pièce, apaisant la brunette, la rendant moins en colère contre Jane et ce maudit baiser qui l'avait chamboulé .

-«_ Elle est propre, habillée et vous réclame_ . » La tête de Jane venait d'apparaître juste à côté de la porte de sa chambre. Il s'adressa à elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé .Comment faisait-il pour fermer les yeux aussi facilement ? Il fallait qu'il la tuyaute à tous prix, car elle en avait bien besoin. Il n'entra pas, attendant probablement d'être invité, ce qui était ridicule puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici . Elle ferma son armoire d'un coup de pied et termina d'enfiler son pull .

-« _J'arrive dans quelques minutes_ .»Fit-elle en se débattant avec le vêtement . Le blondinet esquissa un léger sourire amusé avant de lui apporter son aide . Elle le remercia et se recula, préférant mettre de la distance entre eux .

Installée confortablement sur le canapé, elle leva le biberon jusqu'aux lèvres du bébé en prenant soin de vérifier que la tête de la petite était posée dans le creux de son coude avant de le lui donner .Elle observa l'expression de faim qui se dégageait de son visage quand elle suçait la tétine alors que ses minuscules doigts se posaient sur sa main . Lisbon pressa ses lèvres sur son front et s'écarta toujours avec le sourire . Finalement le rôle de mère ne lui paraissait pas très difficile . Elle s'était surprise à pouvoir gérer ça .Elle reposa le biberon sur la table basse une fois qu'elle l'eut vidé complètement .

Mettant le bébé contre soi et sa tête à la hauteur de son épaule, elle se leva du canapé et frotta doucement le dos de Liz avec son poing fermé afin de lui faire faire son rot .Après avoir roté, la petite bailla et somnola dans le cou de sa mère .

-« _Passez-la moi . Je vais la coucher_ .» Chuchota Jane en tendant les bras . Elle hésita à la lui passer car elle aimait la sensation du poids du bébé collé contre elle . Mais s'il voulait la prendre, elle devait lui donner . Après tout, il était son père maintenant .

-« _D'accord, mais faites attention_ » l'avertissa-t-elle baissant le ton de sa voix également . Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Liz et la souleva pour la déposer dans les bras de Jane .Il se retourna l'emportant avec lui; Lisbon posa un regard sur l'horloge et constata qu'il fallait qu'elle prépare le diner .Prise d'une énorme fainéantise, elle commanda des pizzas .

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle remercia d'un sourire le livreur et referma derechef la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied . Jane sortit de la cuisine avec deux assiettes qu'il s'empressa de déposer sur la table basse avant d'aller prendre les boites des mains de Lisbon . Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient parlés depuis que Jane avait couché le bébé dans sa chambre .

Tous deux s'installèrent en silence sur le canapé, n'osant faire aucun geste . Mourant de faim et ne voulant pas prendre la parole, Lisbon s'empressa de mordre dans sa pizza sous le regard de son consultant .Ils mangèrent ainsi en silence puis après quelques instant de répit et se sentant rassasié Jane prit la parole .

-«_ Vous savez j'ai beaucoup réfléchi_.(Elle écarta le bout de pizza de sa bouche et le reposa sur son assiette puis tourna la tête vers lui, l'encourageant à poursuive, intriguée . ) _Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure m'a échappé . Toutefois, ça m'a permis de réaliser quelque chose. Sean avait raison_ .» Elle ouvrit la bouche un moment surprise puis laissa son regard vagabonder sur les divers ingrédients de la pizza . Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Jane se chargea de poursuive .

-«_A propos de vos sentiments . Le baiser que nous avons échangé dans votre chambre n'a fait que confirmer ce que je soupçonnais déjà_. »Lui confia-il .

-«_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si vous veniez de le découvrir_.» Marmonna-elle en évitant son regard . Il soupira . Elle avait raison . Le mentaliste l'avait découvert bien avant . Il avait vu l'air qu'elle avait abordé quand elle avait appris qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Lorelei. La réaction d'une femme typiquement jalouse .

-«_ Et je sais aussi que ça pourrait devenir très perturbant pour notre collaboration .Je ne veux pas qu'un baiser gâche notre amitié ._ »Il se sentit quelque peu égoïste . Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait aussi des sentiments pour elle, qu'il ressentait les même choses . Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tous simplement .

-«_ C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé_ . » Dit-elle d'un air déboussolée . Elle ne savait plus quoi penser . Elle ne savait pas si Jane jouait oui ou non avec ses sentiments .Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait et de tout façon le jour où Patrick Jane lui avouerait ses sentiments, chose qui était improbable, il neigerait en Californie .

Et puis , sérieusement à quoi s'attendait-elle en ayant cette discussion avec lui ? En sachant qu'il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Lisbon n'espérait pas une déclaration, elle n'espérait pas non plus le voir renoncer à sa vengeance .Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait de plus que son amitié ? Elle soupira, cette discussion était absurde .

-«_ Si ça peux vous être utile, je regrette .»_Chose absolument fausse .

-« _Et en quoi le fait de savoir ça peut m'être utile_ ? »Jane soupira . Franchement il n'en avait aucune idée . Il n'avait pas de véritable réponse à lui donner . Il avait aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, le goût sucré si enviant qu'elles dégageaient. Il voulait recommencer . Ressentir les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé au moment où il avait plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne .Il soupira sachant que cela ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais .

-« _Peu importe Jane de toute manière ..._

- _Liz vient de se réveiller_ . »Effectivement il avait raison car des pleurs se firent entendre de l'étage .

Essayant de bercer le bébé dans ses bras, la brunette cherchait son consultant du regard . Diable où était-il passé ? C'était bien son genre ça , disparaitre quand les choses devenaient compliquées . Il passa la porte avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres . Oh elle aurait bien voulu lui coller son poing dans la figure à ce moment-là , si elle n'avait pas eu les bras chargés .

Jane s'avança avec un lecteur cd à la main qu'il posa sur l'étagère . Lisbon le regarda en haussant un sourcil . Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Elle le vit insérer un disque à l'intérieur et appuyer sur play, en ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête . Un son mélodieux emplit la pièce . Lisbon esquissa un demi-sourire en reconnaissant ce son .

-« _Du Jazz ? . Pourquoi ?»_Chuchota-elle en tenant la petite contre elle . Jane se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres .

-«_ Et pourquoi pas ?_ »S'enquit-il avec toujours ce fameux sourire .Elle se détourna de lui, et fit un pas en avant, un pas en arrière entrainée par le rythme de la musique . Ainsi , elle accéda au berceau en dansant légèrement, berçant doucement la petite dans ses mouvements .Elle la coucha sur le dos, l'emmaillota avec des couvertures, et prit soin de dégager son visage pour tout sécurité . Liz s'endormit de suite, fermant ses petits poings tout mignons que Lisbon embrassa .

-«Une petite danse .» Fit la voix de Jane par-dessus son épaule . Elle se redressa immédiatement, le cœur battant . Il était derrière elle, son souffle lui caressait ses cheveux dans un doux vent chaud .Derechef, il la retourna vers lui , posa une main derrière son dos, et l'attira lentement vers son torse . Lisbon était trop paralysée par la main de Jane derrière son dos, trop captivée par ses lèvres qui étaient désormais proches des siennes pour répondre.

-«C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question .»Avoua-il avec légèreté avant de la faire danser .Elle voyageait à travers lui, lui ne voyait plus qu'elle . Leurs regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres mourraient d'envie de se rencontrer et leurs langues de se caresser .Il se pencha alors, tenté de savourer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche comme frappé par la raison . Il savait que tant que John le Rouge serait en vie, sa relation avec elle devait rester la même . Alors il se recula laissant de l'espace s'installer entre eux . Lisbon quand à elle, était confuse elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de la situation .

-«_Vous avez failli m'embrasser de nouveau._

_-Et vous, vous ne m'en avez pas empêché. Pourquoi_ ?» Voulut-il savoir, alors qu'un long silence était en train de s'installer en eux . Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient se regarder

-«_Eh bien sincèrement je ne sais pas . Et vous ?_ _Pourquoi avez-vous tenté de m'embrasser de nouveau ?_»Lui demanda-elle en osant enfin le regarder .

-«Ah Lisbon si vous saviez ... Lâcha-t-il dans un long soupir, alors qu'elle le regardait interloquée. Si elle savait quoi ? Justement elle ne savait rien et la seul chose qu'elle savait à présent et qu'il mâchait ses mots pour la laisser dans l'incompréhension la plus totale .

-Peu importe »Reprit-il alors qu'elle le fixait intensément espérant avoir une réponse plus claire. Elle soupira et gagna le couloir, exaspérée de ses réponses incomplètes. Au final, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé quand elle était dans sa chambre . Peut-être que c'était juste pour la tester et pour lui faire avouer. Mais avouer quoi, puisqu'il savait déjà qu'elle avait déjà des sentiments pour lui . Dans un soupir, elle se massa la tête . Finalement elle avait raison, le baiser que lui avait donné Jane était maudit .

Elle continua son chemin d'un pas lourd, s'agrippant à la rampe d' escalier en descendant. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre pour avoir des explications . Elle en avait marre qu'il joue d'elle et qu'il n'assume pas ses actes . Il lui avait dit une fois qu'il l'aimait et il s'était défilé en inventant une réplique stupide . Elle s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, laissant tomber paresseusement sa tête entre ses genoux .Jane prit place à ses côté en silence , regardant ses pieds .

- «_ Ce n'était pas correct ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure . Mais il faut vraiment que vous sachiez Lisbon que je ne me suis en aucun cas joué de vous et de vos sentiments._ » Il appuya bien sur chaque mot sortant de sa bouche.

-« _Très bien j'ai compris . Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle .»_Déclara-elle en se levant et se tournant vers les marches.« _A demain Jane_ .» Fit-elle en montant à l'étage .

**- o -**

-_Que faisons-nous de l'herboriste ?_

-_Aucune idée Cho ._

-_Boss.»_,héla l'Agent Van Pelt depuis son bureau .«_ J'ai réussi à pirater toutes les caméras de surveillance du magasin . Regardez_ .» Dit-elle pendant que la brunette contourna le bureau pour faire face à l'écran . Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant ce qui se déroulait sur ses yeux .

-« _Oh...Mais on dirait que c'est ..._

-_Jane.._ .»Termina Teresa dans un murmure presque inaudible .

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**24/08/13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tous le monde !** Je m'excuse pour le très gros retard ! Pendant un mois j'ai été beaucoup occupé et surtout avec ma rentrée au lycée bref ! Alors voilà le chapitre 5 . Je remercie Katkitten4 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et m'avoir donné des idées pour la suite :)En suite , merci à vous pour vos reviews !

**Hila:** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Jane à caché à Lisbon qu'il avait rencontré John Le Rouge dans l'arrière boutique .

**Olympe9 :** Oui , Jane est chiant de mettre tous sur stop , mais en même ça ne serait pas entièrement Jane , s'il y réagirait pas comme ça . Tu verras dans le chapitre 5 qu'a fait Jane :p

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii :** MDR ! Merci pour la review et voilà la suite :) Je n'ai pas fini sadiquement cette fois ci :p .

J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire et que je suis allée au de là de vos attente .Sans plus attendre , place au chapitre !**ET VIVE LES REVIEWS !**

**Ps : Laissez moi un petit commentaire concernant vos impressions :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

* * *

Peu après la petite découverte, Lisbon n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller voir son consultant voire même de le menacer avec son arme pour avoir des explications .De toutes façons , une part d'elle savait pertinemment qu'il continuerait toujours à garder tout pour lui .Bon sang ! Ils étaient des partenaires, des coéquipiers et étaient plongés tous les deux jusqu'au coude dans cette affaire .Il devait lui faire confiance et continuer à la mettre dans le secret, même si elle devait mentir à sa propre équipe .

D'ailleurs à ce propos, grâce à une coupure d'électricité, ils n'avaient pas pu regarder la suite de la vidéo . Donc pour eux, Jane s'était simplement introduit dans l'arrière boutique. Elle en avait était soulagée qu'ils ne découvrent pas ce qu'elle avait découvert une bonne heure après, car cela lui avait empêché de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on puisse se poser après avoir entendu les menaces de John Le Rouge .

Assise à son bureau , elle se passa et repassa en boucle la vidéo .

**- « **_Un café ?_ » La jeune femme sursauta de son siège et détourna subitement la tête son écran, appuyant sur pause instantanément .

Jane se trouvait debout en face d'elle, une tasse de café dans une main et son éternelle breuvage dans l'autre . Il était entré sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et l'observait à présent .Il posa le mug sous ses yeux et prit instantanément place devant elle, continuant son observation . Elle sentit le regard de Jane posé sur elle, légèrement déstabilisant .

Lisbon le remercia et jugea d'un seul coup d'œil la tasse de café devant elle avant de se lancer . Elle allait le faire avouer, elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas le laisser se défiler . Elle posa sa tasse et entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche . Patrick suivit du regard le mouvement de ses lèvres, ses lèvres si désireuses .

**- « **_Ca ne sert à rien ._

**-**_Quoi donc Lisbon ?_

_**-**De me mettre à l'écart. Ce n'est pas bien ._

**-**_Vous savez déjà tout . Vous êtes la seule âme vivante du CBI qui est au courant pour les sept noms de la liste . Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ?_

**-**_Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher . Je ne suis pas naïve . Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'arrière-boutique, comme je sais que vous n'avez pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me le dire plutôt. Pourquoi tant de mystères Jane ? Pourquoi tant de cachoteries ?_

_**-**Ne le devinez-vous pas ?_

_**-**Non ._

_**-** Pour vous protéger ._

_**-**Mais bon sang Jane ! Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! je suis flic, le danger fait partie de mon quotidien !_

_**-** On ne parle pas d'un simple criminel là mais de John Le Rouge ! S'il veut vous ôter la vie, il le fera. Même avec vos talents de flic vous ne feriez pas le poids, pas face à lui ._

_**-**Peut-être , mais ce n'est pas ma vie qui est la plus en danger dans l'histoire ._

**-**_Au contraire Lisbon, c'est votre vie qui est la plus en danger ._ »Elle fronça les sourcils quelques instants et devant le regard insistant de Jane, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Il la fixait avec beaucoup d'intensité, qu'elle se surprit à ne pas détourner le regard .

**-**« _Patron , le mandat est arrivé . Cho et Rigsby sont en route . Patron ?_ »Lisbon ne répondit pas,trop absorbée par les yeux bleus azur de son consultant , ou par ses lèvres qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savourer . Elle se rendit compte de ses fantasmes à l'instant où un faible sourire amusé se formait sur les lèvres de Jane . Subitement , ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre .Voyant qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre , et étant d'ailleurs légèrement embarrassée, ledit Jane décida alors de prendre la parole à sa place .

- « _Vous devriez y aller Lisbon_ . »Fit-il en prenant un air détaché, masquant ainsi son savoir sur les fantasmes de sa coéquipière .

- «_ Et vous , qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_

_-Faire comme d'habitude ._

_- C'est à-dire ?_

-_ Essayer de ne pas trop fantasmer sur une chose quelconque .C'est-à-dire : un muffin à la myrtille_

- _Ok, j'ai compris . Vous voulez que je vous en ramène un c'est ça ?(Jane hocha lentement la tête .)Très bien vos désirs sont des ordres . Mais j'espère que vous avez raison et que l'arme du crime se trouve bel est bien là où vous nous l'avez soigneusement indiqué ._ » Cette remarque le fit sourire, car après toutes ces années, elle doutait encore de ses talents de mentaliste .

**- o -**

Encore une fois, ils avaient achevé l'enquête .Elle aurait dû s'y attendre car Jane finissait toujours par retrouver le tueur ou boucler l'enquête en une seule phrase et avec une minuscule preuve qui leur avait échappé .Son équipe était devenue la meilleure des Unités du CBI, en partie grâce lui,étant donné qu'il était un membre essentiel pour l'équipe .

Seulement voilà, depuis quelques temps il était de plus en plus distrait et moins présent quand il s'agissait de résoudre une affaire . Il avait souvent l'air ailleurs et elle le comprenait, bien qu'elle n'arrêtât de lui répéter d'innombrable fois qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de garder tout pour lui et qu'il parle à quelqu'un, elle, entre autre.

Ce soir là aucun d'eux ne parla de John le Rouge . D'ailleurs aucun d"eux ne voulait réellement avoir cette conversation bien que plusieurs fois Lisbon ait essayé de ramener le sujet sur le tapis .Elle coula un regard vers lui, bien décidé à continuer sa bataille pour avoir cette conversation . Elle n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire et ça, il fallait qu'il le comprenne d'une certaine manière .Elle retenta le coup, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres .

Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle . Elle n'allait pas non plus tourner autour du pot . Non, elle allait juste y aller directement . Tant pis si cela les conduiraient à une dispute . Tant pis si ça ce terminait par des cris .

Prête comme jamais, elle attendit que le timbre de sa voix emplisse l'espace qui les entourait . Néanmoins elle fut surprise quand elle entendit une voix littéralement différente de la sienne . Ce timbre de voix était rauque, et légèrement doux . Elle aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille . C'était Jane, il avait encore une fois de plus deviné ses intentions .

-« _Saviez vous que le café a un grand impacte sur la société ?_ »Lui fit-il part, le visage à moitié caché par le journal qu'il lisait depuis un bon quart d'heure environ. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et baissa ensuite son regard sur le bébé qui mordillait sa girafe en plastique, pris d'admiration par les objets qui l'entourait.

-«_ Jane quand allez-vous arrêter de vous défiler_ ?» Il cessa sa lecture, releva la tête et posa son regard sur la brunette qui avait relevé la sienne au même moment, croisant son regard clairvoyant .

-«_ Vous savez que si nous nous engageons sur ce terrain-là, ça va forcément mal se terminer ._

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

-_C'est-à-dire Lisbon, que si j'essaye de vous raisonner cela engendrera des cris nous faisant dire des mots que ni vous ni moi ne pensons ._ » Avoua-il en la fixant d'un regard intense . Elle l'observa un moment puis haussa les épaules d'un air détaché .

-«_ De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas reporter ce sujet de conversation . Il est clair que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi et cela n'est pas bon pour notre collaboration ._

-_Lisbon arrêtez . J'ai confiance en vous et vous le savez parfaitement ._

- _Drôle façon de me le montrer !»_ Elle avait haussé la voix et s'était levé. Ses yeux étaient brillants et elle n'avait pas cessé de le regarder. Il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait rien maintenant, il savait qu'elle voulait avoir cette discussion . Jane s'avoua vaincu, las que leur seul moyen de discussion soit les disputes, il décida de la jouer franc jeu .

-«_ Je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous et je m'en excuse . Par ailleurs , il faut vous sachiez que je n'ai en aucun cas douté de vous . Vous êtes la personne la plus proche de moi en qui j'ai entièrement confiance .Mais John Le Rouge ne s'arrêtera pas aux menaces , il l'a clairement insinué . Vous courez un réel danger depuis que je vous ai mise dans le secret ._

-_Mais je suis flic ! Je peux me protéger !_ » S'entêta-elle .

-« _Il peut vous ôter la vie à tout moment ! Qui sait demain peut-être ? Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri des moindre de ses faits et gestes tout comme ses prochaines victimes ._

-_Vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout contrôler sur cette affaire ! Vous ne pouvez pas toujours décider si oui ou non je dois savoir. Nous sommes ensemble jusqu'au coude . L'avez déjà vous oublié ?Nous sommes une famille .»_

Un long silence suivit ses mots .Jane se leva du fauteuil sentant le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements . Il inspecta le salon de la jeune femme, laissa vagabonder son regard sur la petite dans le parc . Il ressentit un pincement au cœur .

Non, il n'avait pas oublié .Il n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait construit une famille avec l'équipe, avec elle . Mais voilà, dix ans qu'il était en quête .Dix ans qu'il vivait avec les fantômes de son passé et cette vengeance en tête . Ces longues années lui paraissaient une éternité, mais chaque jour été meilleur. Parce que chaque jour il partageait la vie de sa supérieure et elle était devenue la personne qu'il devait proté se devait de franchir les limites, se surpasser un peu plus pour essayer de retrouver l'homme à qui il se devait de lui enlever la vie.

Lisbon était d'ailleurs la première personne qui tentait de le faire changer d'avis. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse pour sa personne. Quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre ou bien plus, qui puisse vivre la même chose . Au fil des années, Teresa Lisbon était devenue le profil parfait . Elle vivait chaque jour avec lui, comme si c'était le dernier, car malgré eux, êtres flic était parfois dangereux.

Il ne pouvait pas partir, et la laisser seule, désespérée et impuissante face à ses choix . Il devait faire avec . Il devait la mettre dans le secret, la protéger coûte que coûte jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle le repousse . C'était fou, c'était égoïste . Il la voulait, elle et sa vengeance.

Mais un jour, il savait qu'il devrait faire un choix . Un choix auquel il pensait le soir avant de sombrer dans ses cauchemars . Ils étaient une famille et John Le Rouge voulait le détruire . Jane aurait pu partir, prendre la fuite avec Lisbon et fuir, fuir pour recommencer à vivre. Hélas, les choses simples était souvent les plus complexes . Il devait affronter la réalité, affronter la triste vérité .

Soudain, il se retourna vers elle ,et elle sut . Elle sut qu'une infime partie de lui avait changé . A cet instant aucun des deux ne prit la parole, car pour eux , les mots étaient bien loin de ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre dans un seul regard . Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, elle esquissa un fin sourire .

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**27/09/2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**XxLegend-AutomnexX : **Je te remercie pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une impréssion explicite qui m'a fait très plaisir et motivité pour la suite . J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue . A bientôt !

**whitangel** : Merci pour avoir laissé une petite revieuw !

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui la lise sans forcément laisser une revieuw et qui suivent cette Fanfiction .**

Merci à **Katktiten** de prendre de son temps pour la corriger .

**/!\Le début de ce chapitre comporte des scènes du 6x01 ! Sur ceux , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture & vive les Reviews !**

* * *

** Chapitre 6 .**

* * *

Suite à un plan de Jane qui avait pour ainsi dire mal tourné, Lisbon et lui avait été contraints de quitter la ville plutôt que d'être suspendus . Cette option était la meilleure étant donné que l'agent n'aurait pas supporté d'être retiré de ses fonctions surtout avec ce qui se passait en ce moment . Ils étaient de plus en plus proches de la capture de John Le Rouge, et elle devait à tout prix avoir la justice avec elle .

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé maintenant depuis qu'elle avait été mise dans le secret et qu'elle s'épuisait à garder tout pour elle . Bien qu'il ne fallût pas qu'elle lâche un mot à son équipe, elle avait était tentée de leur toucher un mot depuis qu'elle avait visionné la vidéo et entendu les menaces de John Le Rouge .D'ailleurs au fond d'elle, elle pensait qu'on ne les avait pas envoyé loin de la ville par hasard, elle en était pour ainsi dire certaine.

-« _Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?_

-_Non .Vous pensez que Bertram est John Le Rouge car il nous a envoyé au milieu de nulle part pour nous avoir loin quand il fera son prochain mouvement . Je pense qu'en réalité vous vous mentez à vous même ._

_-Non ... C'est absolument..._

-_Vrai . Vous dites me faire confiance .Alors pourquoi votre regard me prouve le contraire ?»_Elle soupira .Jane avait raison .Elle avait essayé de lui faire confiance à plusieurs reprises même . Mais cela n'avait pas marché .Et depuis qu'il avait recommencé à lui cacher des choses, quelques doutes s'étaient installés .Elle laissa ses sentiments de côté, et se concentra sur leur problème principal.

-« _Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

-_Je ne sais pas ._

-_Nous devons faire quelque chose ,rendre les noms publics , les arrêter ...Quelque chose ._

_-C'est peut-être ce qu'il attend de nous ._

- _On pourrait garder Bertram et mettre les autres suspects sous surveillance .Si seulement le reste de l'équipe le savait ..._

-_Non . Pour la troisième fois en un mois, c'est non .On ne dit à personne pour la liste .Personne .Je n'aurais même pas dû vous le dire_ . »Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, ces mots blessa la jeune femme . Elle savait qu'il regrettait, qu'il pensait que c'était sa faute si elle courrait un danger, mais il avait tort et il devait finir par l'accepter.

**- o -**

-« _Du genre magnifique et bizarre . Toutes ces fleurs ._

-_ Hé Partdrige ._ »Fit l'agent en guettant la réaction du mentaliste qui s'était relevé et qui regardait à présent l'homme avec une certaine amertume .Cela provoqua un certain frisson chez la jeune femme . C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle faisait face à un des sept suspects, et elle devait avouer que cela lui donnait la chair de poule .

-« _Quel est votre avis sur Partdrige ?_»Demanda-elle en fermant la portière de sa voiture .

-«_ S'il est John Le Rouge, c'est vraiment un bon acteur ._

-_Il devrait l'être . Ne l'est-il pas ?_

-_Allons là-bas ça semble intéressant_ .»C'est en lui lançant un regard surpris qu'elle s'engagea sur le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué . Le trajet jusqu'au Borrego Gap Dinner lui permit de faire le point sur les événements récents qui avait chamboulé le cours de sa vie .Elle faillit rire à cette pensée, sa vie avait été bouleversée bien avant l'arrivée d'un bébé .

Au fond d'elle, si elle devait être honnête avec elle même, elle n'aurait jamais imaginer devenir mère un jour . Son travail avait été tout pour elle à une époque de sa vie, mais maintenant c'en était autre chose . Il y avait bien plus en ce jour . Il y avait l'affaire qui lui avait volée plusieurs années de sa vie et Jane .

Son consultant prenait chaque jour une place importante dans sa vie . Elle l'aimait amoureusement depuis ...Elle ne sut dire quand exactement elle avait réalisé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui .Mais lui il le savait, il l'avait vu venir . Et pourtant avec ses dons de mentaliste, il ne l'avait pas réellement prévu au début .Il savait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle étaient interdits. Il s'était fait la promesse de n'aimer qu'Angela, sa défunte femme et de la venger ainsi que son petite ange .

Il détestait ces contradictions . Car même si ça lui brisait le cœur de le constater, une partie de lui éprouvait des sentiments plus forts envers une autre femme . Une femme qui était là pour lui, une femme qui l'aimait pour son passé . Une femme qui portait le nom de Teresa Lisbon .

-« _Jane , j'ai peur , je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça avant ._

- _J'ai juste un grand appétit ._

-_Je ne voulais pas parler de ça ..._

_-Écoutez , il n'est pas médium . Il n'existe rien de tel ._

_- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraie . En fait si ça m'effraie aussi . Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça avant .Comme si vous ne saviez pas quoi faire après ._

_-Après ? Tarte aux noix de pécan ._

-_Drôle . Très drôle . Je suis sérieuse ._

_- Tout comme moi ._

_-Nous avons besoin d'aide ._

-Non .

-_Laissez moi leur annoncer . Je pourrais ..._

_-Non ._

_-Très bien ._

_-Vous semblez contrariée._

_-Absolument pas ._

-_Mmh..._ »Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle mentait . Il le voyait bien à son visage et surtout à la façon dont elle lui avait répondu . Il n'avait pas cherché à la contredire, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle risquerait de s'énerver contre lui, voir même d'engendrer une dispute ,et c'était la dernière chose à faire . Elle le quitta un instant, préférant la solitude à son silence pesant .

Songeuse, elle entreprit de faire des allées retours dans sa chambre. Faire les cents pas était quelques chose auquel elle était habituée à faire depuis toute petite . Ce rituel l'aidait à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit .Trahir Jane pour son équipe , ou bien son équipe pour lui ? Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, et pourtant il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi .C'était urgent , ils étaient de plus en plus prochesdu but , et un moment ou l'autre il aurait besoin d'aide .Besoin des compétences de chaque membre de l'unité . Ils étaient une famille, ils étaient unis, soudés . Trahir Jane, pour avancer, pour lui permettre d'avancer dans sa quête, ça, elle le ferait sans hésiter .

Fermant les yeux, elle huma lentement l'oxygène de la pièce, rassemblant son courage .Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus pour prendre son téléphone et composer le numéro de Van Pelt .Tant pis si elle le trahissait, tant pis si cela la rendait malade . La souffrance ne lui était plus inconnue, la peine et la tristesse non plus .

**- o -**

-_«Je vous fait confiance_ .» Elle coupa la connexion , le cœur tambourinant . Elle l'avait fait , elle lui avait tout avoué sans flancher, tout dit , maintenant elle aussi était dans le secret . Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit, mais cela ne dura fort longtemps , puisqu'elle fut submergé de regret .Avait-elle fait le mauvais choix ? L'avait-elle mis en danger ? Elle se posait tant de questions et surtout elle avait peur . Peur de s'être trompée , peur de perdre la confiance de Jane .

Allongé dans son lit, lui aussi songea à elle . Il était en train d'imaginer ce qu'elle faisait . Probablement allongée dans son lit en train de penser à lui .Son odeur était restée sur lui . Cette odeur si familière, si elle, fit que son cœur se serra. Elle lui manquait, il lui manquait . Deux corps solitaires, pensant l'un à l'autre, profondément désespérés, tristes .

- _«Lisbon ._»Murmura-il au plafond .

Traversant le corridor, il ne pensait plus, il ne réfléchissait plus . Il écoutait juste son cœur, son instinct . Il allait la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et lui dire à quel point il est désolé . Désolé d'être un homme arrogant et égoïste .Il frappa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois jusqu'à l'apercevoir . Elle le laissa entrer sans être étonnée . Un regard, deux coups d'œil, une main posée .Un fil invisible les séparait alors qu'un autre les unissait .

-_«Vous allez bien ?_

_- Et vous ?_

_-Moi ? Je vais bien ._

_-Vous êtes une piètre menteuse , le savez vous?_

_-Vous n'êtes pas juste venu ici pour me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?_

-_ C'est vrai ._ »Il se tourna complètement face à elle, plongea son regard dans le sien, et soudain il l'embrassa , si fort, si sensuellement, qu'elle sut qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez. Il la caressa de partout ,le dos, les bras, les joues .Ils ne formaient pratiquement plus qu'un . Elle ne pensait plus à ses remords seul comptait Jane, son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres mordillant les siennes et la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts . Il n'était plus son consultant et elle n'était plus sa patronne .Ils n'étaient plus des personnes meurtries par leur passé . Non, ce soir ils étaient juste Patrick et Teresa, deux personnes ordinaires qui étaient sur le point de se prouver leur amour .Elle tenta de défaire aveuglément les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise un par un, pressée de caresser son torse, de sentir sa peau nu contre la sienne .

-_«_ _Lisbon ..._ Ses doigts commencèrent à descendre de plus en plus bas , le rendant de plus en plus fou.

_-Chut ._

-_Nous devrions ..._

-_C'est tout réfléchi . Je ne désire rien de plus que vous_.» Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, coupant ainsi la parole à son consultant, se donnant tout à lui pour cette nuit qui promettait d'être magique .

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**11/10/2013**

**Le prochain chapitre sera classé M .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Neferete : **Tu m'étonnes ! Moi aussi j'aurais adoré que ça ce passe comme ça hihi et Oui on ne sait peut-être pas tous :)

**Hila :** Merci :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant .

**Etoilemment** :Hihi ! Oui je suis méchante de couper là ! N'empêche ça paye :p Mdr !

**Olympe9 : ** Voilà la suite ! Il été temps hein ? :p

**House-Huddy-Lisa** :Wouah !Oh mon dieu ! Vraiment ? J'ai accomplis un miracle ! Je suis super contente alors! C'est vrai que c'est dur de décrocher de ce qu'on aime lire et d'aller lire sur d'autre série . Merci beaucoup beaucoup :)

**Huddy Jisbon3 :** Merci pour la review

**marionNCISlove :**Merciii du compliment , vraiment ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours quand tu auras lu ce chapitre :)

**Wouahhh !** Merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de laisser une reviews .** Vous êtes géniaux !** Un grand merci également à** Katkitten** pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! **19 Follows / 7 Favoris** . Je peux mourir en paix .

**/!\Je préviens que ce chapitre comporte des scènes M . C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de scène alors dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez . **

**BONNE LECTURE ET VIVES LES REVIEWS ! Ps : Désolée pour mon très gros retard . Suis-je pardonnée ? :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 .**

* * *

_-C'est tout réfléchi . Je ne désire rien de plus que vous.» _Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, coupant ainsi la parole à son consultant, se donnant tout à lui pour cette nuit qui promettait d'être magique .

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de retenue, cette fois n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait les séparer . Elle était dans ses bras, collée contre le lit, presque euphorique . Jane l'effleurait de partout, ses mains couraient le long de son corps, ses lèvres restaient scellées aux siennes et sa langue caressait la sienne . Elle sentit chaque point de contact entre son corps et le sien . Ses mains sur sa taille, sur ses hanches, et ses jambes qui épousaient les siennes . Il la caressa de partout, le dos , les bras .

Elle se sentit fondre sous ses caresses, suffoqua presque, ayant cru que cet instant n'arriverait jamais . Il s'interrompit uniquement pour enfouir ses lèvres au creux de son cou, le long de son ventre, embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau, prolongeant les gémissements de la femme qui se trouvait sous lui .

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se glisser sous sa chemise, le caresser tendrement, activement . Elle le repoussa donc pour s'allonger sur lui et entreprendre de lui retirer très doucement son pantalon et ce qui suivait . Elle posa ses paumes à plat sur son ventre, lui donnant ainsi la permission de faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, si bien que Jane inversa leur position, s'occupant de la débarrasser de ses affaires et de se positionner pour la seconde fois au-dessus d'elle.

Il plongea les yeux dans les siens et lorsqu'à travers la pénombre de la chambre il distingua le feu vert, il pénétra délicatement en elle . Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, l'embrassant partout où elle pouvait, elle le serra contre elle . C'était doux , tendre, plaisant .Corps brûlant contre corps brûlant, souffle haletant et sueur perlant, c'est ainsi qu'ils terminèrent cette nuit .

**- o -**

Le lendemain matin, Jane se réveilla seul, sentant encore la douce chaleur du corps de Lisbon sur le sien . Il sourit au souvenir de cette nuit, à l'amour et au désir qu'il avait lu dans son regard lorsqu'il était en elle. Il avait toujours la sensation de ses caresses, de ses baisers sur sa peau . Il aimait cette femme plus que sa propre vie, et ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans elle .Durant une nuit entière, elle lui avait fait oublier sa vengeance, et son passé . Elle avait fait de lui un homme comblé . Il n'éprouva aucun regret vis à vis de cette nuit, seulement, il pensa qu'elle aurait dû être la première après Angela .

Sirotant son café, elle sut que Jane n'allait pas tarder à arriver et qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard lui avouer . Il fallait qu'elle le fasse avant qu'il ne l'apprenne . Non pas parcequ'ils avaient dépassé le stade amitié, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente blessé . Il avait fait un pas en avant, il avait accepté ses actes et elle en avait été heureuse, presque euphorique quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes . Une part d'elle en avait été extasiée et une autre chamboulée .

Qu'arriverait-il à présent ? Cela changerait-il quoi que ce soit dans leur relation ? Mis à part les baisers et la relation intime, elle ne voyait pas autre chose . Excepté John le Rouge . Il y aurait toujours une faille dans leur relation et ça elle le savait plus qu'autre chose . Tant que ce psychopathe serait en vie, ils ne seraient pas totalement un vrai couple . Le seraient-ils un jour ?Sans doute, mais elle n'avait pas de véritable réponse à se donner, à leur donner .

-«_ Hé_ .» La jeune femme sursauta de sa chaise et tourna le regard vers l'homme qui avait pris la parole . Un fin sourire vint derechef trôner sur ses lèvres, masquant ainsi son inquiétude et son angoisse .

-«_Hé ._

-_Tout va bien ?_

_-Parfaitement et vous ?_

_-Bien ._

- _A propos de ..._

- _Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille ._ » Il l'invita à se lever et décida que cet endroit tranquille serait la chambre de motel où ils avaient passé la nuit . Une main posée sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme, c'est ainsi qu'il traversa le corridor. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la laisser entrer la première comme il le faisait depuis des années .

-« _Jane, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ._

_- Patrick . Et c'est tu ._

-_ Van Pelt est au courant pour la liste . Il n'y a qu'elle . Personne d'autre ne le sait . Maintenant nous pouvons garder un oeil sur les suspects_ .» Elle l'avait regardé dans le blanc des yeux, et n'avait pas flanché . Puis elle avait vu le visage de Jane se décomposer au moment où elle avait parlé de liste . A présent une expression indéchiffrable avait envahi son visage, faisant battre le coeur de la jeune femme à tout rompre .

-« _Tu as mis les téléphones sur écoute ?»_Demanda-il d'un voix neutre . Aucune émotion ne traversa ses dires et cela lui donnait la chair de poule .Elle acquiesça lentement, sans détourner le regard .

-« _John Le Rouge va savoir ce que tu as fait . Il te conduira partout où il veut .Il va l'utiliser contre nous ._

- _Je ne suis pas naïve . Nous agirons avec cette possibilité à l'esprit . Mais il est préférable d'avoir les informations à notre disposition .C'est mieux que de ne rien faire du tout ._

- _Non, non . Je te l'ai dit . Ne le dis à personne, personne . J'avais confiance en toi_ . »Il lui attrapa le bras et plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il se sentait trahi. Elle ne cilla pas, elle avait mal, affreusement mal car elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de cette trahison . Il lui avait donné son amour et sa confiance et elle, qu'en avait-elle fait ? Elle l'avait détruit .

-« _Pars ._ »C'était plus facile s'il partait . Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir ainsi, de le voir triste par ça faute . Il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille . Elle s'occuperait de donner la charge de l'affaire à Cho . Elle trouverait une solution, mais il fallait qu'il parte, qu'elle soit loin de lui , même si cela lui déchirait le coeur .

-«_ Teresa ...»_Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la lui caressa tendrement .

- _Va t'en ._ »Souffla-t-elle . Il avait toujours été si doux avec elle que cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa culpabilité . Elle le repoussa, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche . Elle ne le méritait pas .

Il enleva donc sa main, la regarda un dernier instant avant de s'avancer vers la porte plus triste que jamais . Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre que même si elle l'avait trahi, rien n'avait changé à ses yeux . Elle resterait toujours plus importante que John Le Rouge . Alors que sa main effleurait la poignée, il l'entendit déjà ravaler ses sanglots . Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il ne devait pas . Il rebroussa donc le chemin et se précipita vers elle, la faisant sursauter quand ses bras lui encerclèrent la taille .

-« _Non Teresa, je ne partirai pas . Car cette trahison ne change rien . Elle ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi, et elle ne les changera jamais_ .» Il la serra tout contre lui,lui faisant comprendre qu'elle représentait bien plus à ses yeux qu'elle ne le croyait .Elle se décala, se mit sur la pointe des pieds , posa ses mains sur son torse et approcha son visage du sien afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres . Jane lui rendit son baiser avec plus de fougue comme si rien avant n'avait eu d'importance .

Automatiquement, les mains de Lisbon glissèrent dans le dos de son compagnon puis passèrent sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau brûlante. Ses doigts défirent avec rapidité les boutons de son vêtement qu'elle repoussa ensuite sur ses épaules. N'y pouvant plus, il la porta dans ses bras arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune femme qui l'attira contre elle quand il la déposa délicatement sur le lit . Son corps avide d'être embrassé et caressé rencontra le sien, ses lèvres ne quittèrent jamais les siennes . Ses doigts se faufilèrent derrière son dos et taquinèrent l'attache de son soutien gorge .

-«_ Nous devons retourner au restaurant, avant qu'ils n'arrivent_ » Souffla-elle avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin dans leurs ébats .

-« _Sérieusement ?_ » Murmura-il en réussissant à défaire le crochet de son sous-vêtement tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou, ce qui lui arracha un faible gémissement de contentement rendant la chaleur dans le bas de son ventre plus imposante .

-_Sérieusement_ . » Parvint-elle à dire secouée par toutes les sensations que lui procuraient ses lèvres brûlantes sa peau nue . Elle se redressa et repoussa à contre coeur son consultant qui se laissa tomber sur le lit, se posant une main sur le visage pour calmer ses émotions et l'effet que le simple toucher de sa partenaire lui procurait .

_-Ne m'attends pas , je te rejoindrai plus tard_ » Fit-il vaguement alors qu'elle terminait de se rhabiller. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et vint lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'élancer vers la sortie .

Il attendit qu'elle ait complétement fermé la porte pour s'autoriser à baisser les yeux vers le bijou qui trônait son annulaire depuis d'innombrables années . Son alliance . Il ne l'avait jamais enlevée, il l'avait toujours gardée . Cette bague le faisait revenir à la triste réalité, et si un jour il devait l'enlever, si un jour , il parvenait à assouvir sa vengeance ,il saurait quoi en faire . Mais pour l'instant il se devait de la garder, car tout n'était pas terminé . Même si son coeur s'était éprit d'une autre personne, sa raison, elle, ne l'avait en aucun cas abondonné .

**- o -**

-« _Bien, vous êtes pratiquement tous là . Il ne manque plus que Van Pelt . D'ailleurs où est-elle ?_ » Demanda la jeune femme en sentant une partie de son cerveau se mettre en alerte . Si quelque chose lui était arrivé par sa faute, elle ne s'en remettrait pas , jamais . Soudain, une silouhette familière à leurs yeux pénetra à l'intérieur du restaurant . La pression que s'était mise Lisbon redescendit d'un cran lorsqu'elle eut la certitude qu'elle était saine et sauve et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire lorsqu'elle distingua la raison de son retard . Un bébé était profondément endormi dans le nid de couvertures, serrant tout contre lui un vieux t-shirt sportif.

- _Merci , Van Pelt .»_ Fit-elle simplement en prennant la relève . Elle saisit déclicatement le landeau, prenant soin de n'être en aucun cas brusque dans ses mouvements et s'excusa un moment auprès de ses collègues afin d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille et plus adapté au bébé . Elle se demandait si Jane était toujours dans la chambre, si oui, elle serait encore plus heureuse de partager ses retrouvailles avec lui .

-« _Patron_ .» La voix de son agent la ramena à la réalité, la faisant revenir sur ses pas . Pour simple justification, la rouquine lui tendit un écran , et lui expliqua qu'elle avait placé un gps dans chaque téléphone correspondant aux sept noms sur la liste afin de garder un oeil sur eux plus facilement .

-_Personne n'est au courant ?»_ Voulut-elle savoir en jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'objet qu'elle tenait entre les mains . Elle avait posé le landeau à ses pieds, pour avoir accès plus facilement à l'écran .

-_Personne ._

-_Bien . Je veux que tu retournes voir le reste de l'équipe , et que tu leur dise ..._

-_Hé Jane_ . »Lança-elle en coupant la parole à sa patronne qui subitement cacha derrière elle l'écran quand elle sut ou voulait en venir Van Pelt . Ledit Jane s'avança vers elles, les observa, et se tourna complétement vers Lisbon, pour la pénetrer de son regard clairvoyant qui laissait sous entendre qu'il était au courant .

-Quoi ?

_- Elle a gardé les téléphones sur écoute ._

_- Oui , mais c'est uniquement provisoire ._

_- Je vous l'ai dit . John le Rouge va le savoir et l'utiliser contre nous . C'est une très mauvaise idée ._

_- Tout comme de ne rien faire . Ecoutez c'est la seule chose à la faire ._

- _C'est la dernière chose à faire Lisbon ! Bon sang , vous êtes entrain de lui donner la possiblité de nous avoir à sa merci ._

_- Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ._

_- C'est pourtant ce que vous en train de faire ._

_-Soit et j'en assumerai les conséquences ._

- _Oh s'il vous plait Lisbon , ne faite pas l'enfant !_

- _Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, parce que je suis votre patronne et que vous travaillez pour moi !»_ Brusquement le visage de Jane se figea comme-ci elle venait de le gilfer . Ses mots le paralysa de la tête au pied, laissant une profonde tristesse s'acaparer de lui .

-« _Je dois faire ce que j'ai à faire pour mon travail. Je suis désolée_ . » Reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux, plus bas, plus triste .« _Je vais retourner à Sacremento et gardez un oeil sur les suspects . Van Pelt, je veux que tu ailles prévenir Cho que à partir de maintenant c'est lui qui dirige cette affaire ._» Lisbon regarda son agent prendre ses dispositions avant de laisser de nouveau son regard se poser sur son consultant qui n'avait pas bougé . Elle le regard longuement avant de soulever le landeau et de se diriger vers la sortie pensant qu'il ne voulait plus la voir .

-« _Attends_ .» Fit-il en s'élançant à sa poursuite . Elle avait déjà installé le bébé sur le siège arrière et avait ouvert sa portière lorsqu'il avait franchit la porte du restaurant . Il avait crié son nom, et l'avait poursuivie, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle avait préféré fuir plutot que de revenir sur ses pas . A présent, seul le coup donné par Jane à l'arrière de sa voiture lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais voulut qu'elle parte .

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**26/10/2013**


End file.
